(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color conversion apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms a color image on a recording medium, such as a print sheet, by using coloring materials of several colors called basic colors, such as cyan (C), magenta (M), and yellow (Y) toners. Further, for a frequently used black color, a black (K) toner is often used.
Currently, color representation may be extended by using a coloring material of a special color in addition to coloring materials of C, M, Y, and K colors, which are usually used. For example, a coloring material of a metallic color (metallic gloss color), such as a gold toner or a silver toner, or a luster coloring material, such as a pearly coloring material or a mica coloring material, is used to enable forming of a glossy color image.